Star Blossom
by KameKameha
Summary: Taehyung yang lupa akan ulang tahun Jimin-Nya its VMIN Taehyung x Jimin


Laki-laki itu semakin ngebut dengan motornya, bodoh sekali rutuknya. Ia melupakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari lahirnya kekasih mungil kesayangannya.

Ia sangat di sibukkan oleh skripsi-skripsi yang membuatnya pening setengah mati, tapi itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan, karena hari lahirnya kekasihnya tidak bisa digantikan oleh apapun.

Taehyung terus merutuki sikap bodohnya yang selalu pelupa, Jimin pasti kecewa dengannya. Ia baru saja menyalakan hpnya jam 10.25 tadi, dan kalendernya langsung memunculkan notifikasi yang memang sudah ia rancang dengan tulisan ' _today birthday my baby boy'_ sontak ia urungkan niatnya yang ingin beristirahat, ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang kelelahan karena dari kemarin tidak beristirahat.

 _Persetan_ dengan dirinya, Jimin jauh lebih penting.

Taehyung ngecek jam tangannya, sambil masih nyetir motornya.

 _11.00_

Oh shit, 1 jam lagi Jimin day akan hilang.

Untungnya rumah Jimin sudah terlihat di depan mata, ia memberhentikan motornya di depan rumah Jimin, yang minimalis tapi terlihat nyaman.

Membuka pagarnya yang hanya sebatas pinggangnya, menghembuskan nafas, siap untuk menerima kata-kata kecewa dari Jimin. Taehyung sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Jimin.

Ia takut Jimin akan kecewa dengannya, sudah berapa hari ia mengabaikan Jimin karena skripsi sialan itu. Astaga dia jadi rindu dengan sifat kekasih mungilnya.

Taehyung mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya lalu mengetuk pintu itu, bahkan ia lupa bahwa seharusnya semua orang terlelap nyenyak di tidurnya.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

Hanya 3 detik Taehyung menunggu, dan pintu itu terbuka sangat cepat. Menampilkan wajah semangat Jimin dengan senyum sumringah. Jimin langsung menghambur ke pelukan Taehyung. Untungnya Taehyung tidak oleng dan berhasil membalas pelukan Jimin.

"Tae~ aku tau kau akan datang." Taehyung mengecup kepala Jimin, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan _**rindunya**_.

"Kau tidak tidur baby?" Jimin tersipu mendengar Taehyung menyebutnya baby, Jimin menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku nunggu kamu, aku tau Kim Taehyung pasti dateng." Jimin nyengir, Jimin sebenarnya ga masalah Taehyung ga dateng, Jimin bahkan bisa liat raut kelelahan itu dan kantong mata di Taehyung, tapi Taehyung tetap maksain. Jimin udah tau watak Taehyung gimana makanya Jimin berani nunggu Taehyung buat dateng ke dia.

Sesibuknya Taehyung, Jimin tau Jimin masih nomor satu prioritas Taehyungnya. 7 tahun pacaran ga bakal buat Jimin lupa sama watak Taehyung.

"Maafin aku sayang, aku tadi lupa. Bahkan aku ga bawa kado apa-apa, besok aku kabulin semua apapun yang kamu mau. Aku janji." Jimin terkekeh, Taehyung terus meluk Jimin.

"Kadonya boleh aku minta sekarang gak?" Taehyung natep Jimin, terus senyum tulus yang bisa bikin Jimin kejang-kejang, alay memang tapi kenyataannya gitu. "Kamu mau apa emangnya malem-malem gini?" Jimin lepasin pelukan Taehyung terus nuntun Taehyung masuk ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Nginep disini, sambil liat bintang di balkon aku kayak yang kita lakuin dulu, dan nyanyiin aku satu lagu."

Taehyung ngepalin tangannya, nahan rasa gemas yang hinggap di dada dia. Jiminnya gemasin banget, ia jadiga tahan.

Maksud dari menginap itu mereka beneran bobo tidur berdua seranjang, Taehyung itu pria yang bisa nahan nafsunya. Ia memang sering kelepasan, tapi setelah itu berlutut minta maaf yang bikin Jimin ketawa kenceng. Makanya mama Jimin ama papah Jimin percaya banget ama Taehyung. Bahkan mereka udah direncanain bakal dinikahin. Baju Taehyung pun ada di lemari Jimin karena dia juga sering nginep disini.

Taehyung ama Jimin udah di kamar Jimin sekarang.

Jimin ngambil gitar Taehyung yang memang ditinggal di rumah dia. Terus ngasih ke Taehyung buat nyanyiin dia satu lagu.

"Aku bikin cokelat panas dulu ya," Jimin keluar kamar buat bikinin cokelat panas.

Taehyung mainin gitarnya, Taehyung memang udah nyiapin satu lagu buat ultah Jimin.

Dia sendiri yang ciptain hehe, supaya lebih kerasa gitu kalau bikin sendiri.

Boyfriend material banget kan.

 _ **Kriet**_

Jimin datang sambil bawa nampan isinya dua cokelat panas dan sedikit cemilan, Jimin berjalan lewatin Taehyung yang duduk di ranjangnya buat ke balkon, Taehyung yang ngerti pun ikutin Jimin sambil bawa gitarnya.

Jimin duduk terus naroh nampannya di depan dia, "Tae, tutup pintunya ya~" Taehyung ngangguk terus nutup pintu yang buat ke arah balkonnya kalau yang pintu kamar udah ditutup ama Jimin.

Setelah nutup pintu, Taehyung ngambil tempat di sebelah Jimin. Nggak lupa sebelumnya ngecup pipi Jimin.

"Banyak kenangan yang terjadi disini ya." Jimin nyenderin kepalanya buat rebahan di pundak Taehyung.

"Kamu ingat gak? Waktu smp aku nangis karena papah sama mama nggak ijinin aku buat pergi ke festival kota karena aku lagi sakit. Terus kamu dateng bawa aku kabur, kamu nyuruh aku lompat dan kamu bakal nangkep aku. Dan kamu berhasil nangkep aku yang sambil nangis terisak lompatnya." Taehyung terkekeh nginget kenangannya dulu.

"Dan berakhir kita dimarahin mamah sama papah kamu, kamu juga tambah parah sakitnya. Aku bego dulu memang, pacarnya sakit bukannya disuruh istirahat malah dibawa jalan-jalan." Jimin mukul lengan Taehyung pelan.

"Tapi kamu ngerawat aku sampai sembuh, lagian aku seneng kamu bawa aku kesana. Sama sekali ga nyesel kalau itu bersama Taehyung hehehehe." Taehyung nyubit idung Jimin gemes.

"Bisa gombal sekarang ya, siapa yang ajarin." Jimin noyor dahi Taehyung pelan, "kamu yang ajarin aku."

"Iya iya princess." Taehyung ngecup bibir Jimin, dibales Jimin walau cuman sebentar efeknya besar.

"Udah siap dengerin aku nyanyi princess?" Jimin ngangguk, lalu berdiri buat duduk di depan Taehyung, Jimin minum cokelat panasnya sedikit, terus nyomot satu cemilan yang ada di sampingnya. Jimin meluk kedua lututnya sambil liatin Taehyung yang berkutat dengan senar gitarnya.

"Ini lagu yang aku buat untuk birthday boy Jimin." Taehyung metik gitarnya, Jimin masih meluk lututnya sambil liatin Taehyung senyum manis terpatri di bibirnya, dan tak akan pernah luntur bila ia bersama Taehyung.

Taehyung mulai nyanyi, dan liriknya bikin Jimin mau nangis, karena dari lirik itu tergambar semua kenangan manis ia bersama Taehyung.

 _A night of walking with you_

 _I have these heart fluttering dreams_

 _Walking, just us two, it's so sweet_

 _(My 1 2 step)_

 _What happened to me?_

 _Secretly, I'm looking at you_

 _When the white starlight blooms_

 _I'll hold your hand_

 _And endlessly fly_

 _The hours of the night_

 _Are drenched with the yellow moonlight_

 _I'll remember it for a long time_

 _A night of walking with you_

 _We're fill up our empty silences_

 _With small conversations_

 _You are so bright_

 _More than those stars_

 _You are growing so clear_

 _Every night is like a fairy tale_

 _Tonight is also a gift_

 _Oh, I will, oh I will_

 _Match my steps with yours_

 _When the white starlight blooms_

 _I'll hold your hand_

 _And endlessly fly_

 _The hours of the night_

 _Are drenched with the yellow moonlight_

 _I'll remember it for a long time_

 _Alright look at the stars_

 _They're shining for you_

 _Everything is so beautiful_

 _Just like when you walked over to me_

 _You're shining so bright_

 _When the white starlight blooms_

 _I'll hold your hand_

 _And endlessly fly_

 _The hours of the night_

 _Are drenched with the yellow moonlight_

 _I'll remember it for a long ti_ _me_

Ia ingat dimana pertama kali mereka marahan, Jimin ga pernah mau bicara ama Taehyung, sampai Taehyung berdiri di tepat di bawah balkon Jimin, ia lempar batu buat ngasih sinyal kalau Taehyung mau ketemu Jimin, Taehyung nulis semua kata-kata yang mau dia ucapin di secarik kertas yang ia lihatkan per urut. Jimin langsung nangis nerjang Taehyung dengan segala umpatan yang ia tahu. Dan setelahnya mereka baikan, nangis berdua karena salah paham. Terus ketiduran di depan tv sambil tangan mereka bergenggaman.

Taehyung selalu sabar dengan sikap Jimin, Taehyung selalu berusaha nurutin kemauan Jimin. Jimin tau ia egois, Jimin hanya mau Taehyung sama dia aja terus. Setelah selesai Jimin nangis kenceng, Taehyung gelagapan nenanginnya.

" _Hiks_ , aku ngerasa aku jahat. Kamu selalu bisa ngertiin aku. Tapi aku malah ngeluh mulu, kamu sama sekali gak pernah marah sama sifat aku yang selalu ngambekan. Aku emang buruk Tae." Taehyung ngusap punggung Jimin nenangin dia.

"Kamu senyum, bahagia, dan selalu di samping aku cukup Jim. Kebahagiaan aku itu sederhana, liat kamu senyum karena aku itu udah cukup." Jimin makin nangis, nangis terharu, bahagia, ia bersyukur dapat kekasih kayak Taehyung.

"Sssht, Jimin itu kuat bukan lembek kek gini. Jimin itu lebih cocok tersenyum daripada nangis." Taehyung dongakin kepala Jimin, terus hapus air mata Jimin pake jempolnya. *ngakak ntah kenapa

"Senyum Jim, aku maunya kamu senyum. Bukan nangis." Jimin senyum terus Taehyung nempelin kedua bibirnya deh.

 _12.00_ pas, dengan itu berakhirlah ultah Jimin. Mereka masih nautin bibir mereka sampai Jimin kehabisan nafas karena bibirnya dihajar Taehyung habis-habisan sampai bengkak.

Taehyung nyantukin dahi mereka mandang Jimin dengan penuh cinta

"Happy birthday my love, makasih udah lahir ke dunia ini dan ngajarin aku apa arti _cinta_." Mereka berdua ketawa denger kata-kata _chessy_ dari Taehyung.

Setelah itu mereka nostalgia hubungan mereka dulu, sambil minum cokelat panas yang udah hampir dingin sambil nyomot cemilan.

Cukup lama mereka berkisah sampai jam 2.43 mereka bobo. Ga lupa sebelumnya Taehyung ngecup seluruh muka Jimin terus ngucapin good night. Mereka bobo dengan saling berpelukan. Mereka tidur juga saling senyum, ish gemes

 **end**

halooo, pendatang baru ffn ini. maaf kalau feelsnya gada.

sebenarnya aku ada upload ini di wp aku. tapi aku mau nyoba juga berlabuh ke sini hehe.

maaf kalau aku masih amatiran:'


End file.
